Encuentro Prohibido
by marianto023
Summary: dos personas son amantes, ese amor y este encuentro es prohibido, pero que les puede importar LEMON,cuidado, no entrar si no te gusta.


escucho una cancion y se me ocurre esta pareja, espero les guste

* * *

Ambos se encontraron en la habitación de ese pequeño hotel de esa aldea, como lo hacían todos los viernes, o si podían en ocasiones especiales, como esa, el se había inventado una misión, en la cual tenía que acompañarla, la excusa perfecta, bendito sea shikamaru, quien le había respaldado, ya veía después como le pagaría.

Ella se había sacado su traje ninja y se había puesto un camisolín* negro que le llegaba al muslo, dejando a la vista sus largas piernas bien formadas, con diecisiete años, a dos semanas de cumplir los dieciocho, su cuerpo tenía unas curvas infartantes, su cabello negro como la noche caía desprolijamente hasta sus hombros, sus labios rosas resaltaban con su piel pálida y sus ojos negros ónix, al sacarse los anteojos (innecesarios, ya que poseía el sharingan, pero aun así los usaba) se veían más grandes y expresivos.

El, sentado en esa cama matrimonial, la observaba con sus ojos azules llenos de lujuria, su pelo rubio y un poquito más largo, ya que así le gustaba a ella, estaba revuelto, no llevaba calzado, ni su capa de séptimo hokage, ni su remera, dejando a la vista su torso musculoso típico de un hombre de treinta ocho años y con alguna que otra cicatriz causadas por las batallas.

La muchacha se acerco lentamente a la cama, moviendo las caderas sugerentemente, subió al colchón y se acomodo entre las piernas del ojiazul, quien sonrió seductoramente y despacio acerco sus labios a los de ella, para luego morderlos con suavidad haciendo que la pelinegra abriera un poco más la boca, aprovechando eso metió su lengua y la entrelazo con la de ella. Así estuvieron unos segundos, hasta que necesitaron aire, se separaron dejando un hilito de baba.

¿Cuándo comenzó todo?, no lo recuerdan y tampoco lo querían hacer en ese instante, lo único que querían era olvidar la realidad, esa realidad en la que EL era el hokage de la aldea, el mejor amigo de los padres de la ojinegro, en la que era casado y tenía dos hijos, el primero amigo y de la misma edad que su compañera, la segunda solo tres años menor que su amante, también amiga de la misma, la realidad en la que ELLA era la hija primogénita del matrimonio Uchiha, en la que era la mejor Chuunin, a punto de convertirse en Jōnin, en la que debía ser un ejemplo para su dos hermanos menores, en la que solo podían ser amigos o tratarse con un falso cariño paternal.

El llevo su boca hasta el cuello sensible de su pareja dejando pequeñas mordidas, provocando que sonidos deliciosos para sus oídos escaparan de los labios de esa mujer, con la mirada bajo hasta los senos de buen tamaño, con las manos bajo la parte superior del camisolín, dejando a la vista los pechos con los pezones duro por el placer, agarro un seno y se lo llevo a la boca, mamaba del pezón como un bebe hambriento lo haría, con una de sus manos apretaba el otro pezón, provocando gemidos en la ojinegra, así estuvo unos minutos hasta que Sarada se salió de entre sus piernas acostándose aun lado de la cama mientras se quitaba por completo la prenda de vestir para luego tirarla por algún lado de la habitación, dejando expuesto su cuerpo desnudo.

El mayor de los dos, con una sonrisa, empezó a lamer el vientre de la ojinegra, para bajar hasta la zona intima de ella, que ya estaba mojada por la actividad, llevo su lengua al clítoris, lamiéndolo lentamente, esto hizo que un hormigueo gustoso se creara en la parte baja del abdomen de la uchiha, quien abrió mas las piernas.

Sarada-ah, ah, Naruto, hmm, p-para, ah-el rubio lamio con más rapidez aquella zona erógena-AH….p-para…AH….q-que…..AH….m-me vengo-el oji azul no hizo caso y aumento la velocidad-AH….na-na-NARUTO-la más joven se vino con un gemido de éxtasis. El mayor levanto la cabeza y solo la miro, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

Naruto- tsk, tks, Sara-chan, me alegra que te "aliviaras", pero yo ahora necesito "alivio"- comento mientras señalaba su entrepierna, en donde había una erección que se veía bastante dolorosa, la chica solo sonrió.

Sarada-hmm, para mi será un placer "ayudarlo" hokage-sama, pero primero recuéstese-Naruto fue empujado por Sarada hasta dejarlo acostado de espalda, para bajar hasta la zona de los pantalones, que quito y tiro, luego se dirigió al bóxer naranja que bajo dejando libre la erección, sonrió.

Dirigió su lengua a la base del miembro y empezó a recorrer toda la longitud con lentitud, escuchando suspiros del hombre mayor, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, siguió recorriendo hasta la punta, donde dio pequeños lengüetazos, como si comiera una paleta, escuchando el gemido del rubio, en ese momento se lo metió en la boca empezando a hacer el trabajo oral, con un poco de velocidad, cada tanto subía la mirada, viendo como el de ojos azules gemía y respiraba con dificultar, siguió aumentando la velocidad hasta sentir el liquido pre seminal, cuando la voz grave la detuvo.

Naruto-para…aun no quiero venirme-con suavidad tomo a su pareja y la recostó, el rubio llevo un dedo hacia la entrada de la menor lo introdujo y empezó a moverlo lentamente, ante los suspiritos pequeños que lanzaba la muchacha, agrego otro dedo y luego otro, moviéndolos en círculos y en forma de tijera, cuando noto que estaba dilatada, comenzó a adentrar su miembro en la apertura, se quedo quieto unos segundos hasta que el movimiento de caderas de su acompañante lo alentó a moverse lentamente, los vaivenes comenzaron.

Sarada-AH…..hmmm….ahh..naru-las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, ambos sabían que se acercaba el final.

Naruto-AH….AH-el sudor corría por su rostro, se sentía en el cielo del placer-Ah, sarada…Ah..Ah…te-te amo-con eso se vino en su interior mientas la chica obtenía su segundo orgasmo, no había problemas, ella tomaba la píldora, el sabia que la pelinegra no era promiscua el tampoco lo era no había riesgo de enfermedades.

Sarada-y yo-contesto ella, mientras intentaba reponer su respiración y el sonrojo invadía sus mejillas, notando que cada vez se sentía un poco más somnolienta.

Naruto-duerme un rato, les dije que la misión duraría tres días-beso su frente, salió de su interior, se rescato a su lado mientras la abraza, casi al segundo ella se durmió.

El olor a sexo, a sudor invadía la habitación, y el rubio solo la miraba dormir, él solía sentirse culpable, la estaba atando a su lado, sin darle oportunidad de enamorarse de alguien que fuera libre.

Naruto, tenía miedo, miedo de que ella lo dejara, que un día viniera a su encuentro solo para decirle que amaba a otro, a alguien más joven y fuerte, tenía miedo de perderla, de que se enteraran, de que ella sufriera, de que sus hijos lo odiaran, de que Hinata sea señalada, de que sus amigos quisieran matarlo, de tantas cosas tenía miedo, pero que podía hacer, al mirar a Sarada dormir tan pacíficamente, solo podía suspirar, no podía dejarla, se moriría si lo hiciera, ella era muy importante para él, no es que no amara a la Hyuuga, es solo, que hace mucho que las cosas no eran iguales y luego apareció ella, esa niña que vio crecer y convertirse en mujer, la misma niña que escuchaba sus problemas, que le aconsejaba, que sabia sus tristezas, que aguantaba sus enojos, todo, con su esposa solo hablaban de los chicos, de las cuentas, de las fiestas, no había charlas intimas ni nada por el sentido, todo se volvía cada día más frio y su corazón cada vez era más acaparado por la Chuunin de cabellos negros.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, el sabia que tarde o temprano todo se descubriría, y el tendría que tomar una decisión, pero por ahora prefería dormir acurrucado al lado de la persona amada.

gracdias por leer, dejen comentarios n.n


End file.
